Rêves
by TitiaBlack
Summary: TRADUCTION : Un accident dans les archives provoque Ianto à révéler tous ses secrets les plus intimes. Spoilers pour les saisons 1, 2 et 3. Owen et Tosh ne sont pas mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**C'est ma première traduction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Ce n'est pas mon histoire, elle appartient à "**_Secrets-and-Smiles_**", je ne suis que la traductrice. **

**Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en anglais, le lien est sur mon profil.**

**NOTE : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais donc deux fois par semaine le **_mercredi_** et le **_jeudi_**.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

**DISCLAIMER : **La série Torchwood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la BBC. (J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'appartiennent, au moins Ianto, Tosh et Owen ne seraient pas mort et Gwen n'aurait jamais eu l'importance que les scénaristes lui ont donné.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 sur 12**

Jack soupira, regardant fixement toute la paperasserie qui était posée devant lui, et sur lesquels il devait encore travailler. Pourtant Ianto lui avait bien dit que la pile ne partirait pas, mais qu'elle ne ferait que grandir à la place, Jack espérait toujours un miracle, ça ou une déchiqueteuse. Après avoir signé son nom pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée, Jack posa son regard sur son équipe. Il sourit quand il vit Gwen bavardant au téléphone tandis que Tosh taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, heureuse dans son propre monde de données et de chiffres. Il a suivit du regard Myfanwy quand elle a volé autour de la partie supérieure du Hub, puis ses yeux redescendirent pour se poser sur Owen qui murmurer au dessus d'une autopsie. Jack analysa chaque personne de son équipe et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Ianto » murmura-t-il.

Après quelques clics de souris Jack a branché la CCTV sur l'office de tourisme, Ianto n'était pas là. Jack fronça encore plus les sourcils Ianto était surement dans les archives, mais il avait été là-bas pendant des heures ! Pensa Jack. Quand il brancha la CCTV, Jack se figea un instant au vu des images qui lui apparaissaient sur l'écran. Il tapota son oreillette.

« Ianto, Ianto… tu m'entends ? ».

Il n'y avait aucune réponse et la forme allongée sur le sol en béton ne bougea pas non plus. Jack s'envola littéralement hors de son siège, en hurlant :

« Owen ! ».

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron se fit entendre dans la baie médicale alors que la tête d'Owen apparaissait.

« Quoi ? ».

Jack se dirigea vers lui, « Ianto s'est effondré dans les archives ! »

Owen jura et attrapa une trousse de secours, et couru après Jack.

Les deux hommes coururent à travers les tunnels humides et sinueux du Hub, pour finalement atteindre Ianto et ils se figèrent en état de choc. Ce qui les choquait le plus, n'était pas le fait que Ianto était couché sur le sol, non, c'était le fait qu'il était recroquevillé et qu'il … _ronflait_.

Owen se mit à rire :

«Jésus Jack ! Qu'as-tu fait de lui la nuit dernière pour qu'il soit fatigué à ce point ? »

Jack se pencha et secoua l'épaule de Ianto.

« Yan ? Yan ? ».

Owen essaya avec un « Oh garçon de thé ! ».

Jack fronça les sourcils quand Ianto commença à gémir dans son sommeil et se pelotant un peu plus serré.

« Owen…je ne peux pas le réveiller ! » a déclaré Jack.

C'est alors qu'ils ont remarqué les dossiers étalés sur le sol, avec ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule écran plat portable. Owen ramassa délicatement la technologie allien et la mit dans la poche de sa blouse. Jack et Owen ramassèrent ensuite Ianto et le déplacèrent précautionneusement dans le Hub.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen et Tosh fixaient toutes les deux Ianto.

« Donc, il ne peut tout simplement pas se réveiller ? » demanda Gwen.

Jack hocha la tête, après que Tosh s'est assuré que l'appareil était sans danger, il la regarda faire intensément. Gwen de son côté feuilletait le dossier et lu à voix haute ce qu'il y avait marqué :

«Attrape Rêve, un dispositif allien qui met l'utilisateur dans un sommeil prolongé pour revivre ses rêves et ses souvenirs. La séquence se termine habituellement dans les huit heures après le commencement, cependant, les victimes qui ont des rêves et des souvenirs les plus traumatisants prendront plus longtemps, la victime se réveillera une fois que tous les souvenirs traumatisant seront traités et résolus ».

Gwen soupira, « C'est vraiment ambigüe comme explication, comment Ianto peut-il traiter ses rêves ? »

« Mais au moins, nous savons que ça ne fera pas de mal à Ianto » dit Tosh en souriant mais son sourire faiblit rapidement, « bien qu'il doit avoir quelques mauvais souvenirs ».

Jack a commencé à regarder l'écran, mais il était trop petit.

« Tosh peux-tu brancher cet appareil sur un écran plus grand ? »

« Cela ne devrait pas être un problème, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais ce que c'est… et bien je pense le savoir. Je pense que les thérapeutes l'utilisent dans le futur, vous pouvez voir ce qui dérange votre patient et ensuite les aider à traiter avec eux, mais je ne peux pas voir le rêve de Ianto, l'écran est trop petit ».

Tosh avait un air pensif et demanda :

« C'est probablement une bonne chose de voir ce qu'il voit, mais penses-tu que nous devrions vraiment regarder ses rêves et ses souvenirs…n'est ce pas un peu trop personnel… ? »

Elle arrêta son argumentation quand Ianto commença à gémir et à bouger de nouveau. Tandis que les couleurs se mettaient en place sur l'écran que Tosh venait de brancher.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court, je sais. Mais le prochain est plus long.**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a plus de faute d'orthographe, s'il en reste je m'en excuse.**

**À Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bises, Titia Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant.**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Secrets-and-Smiles_**.**

**NOTE 2 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais donc deux chapitres par semaine le **_mercredi_** et le **_samedi**.**_

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 sur 12**

L'équipe était en état de choc, si elle devait décrire ce qu'elle voyait sur l'écran, Gwen pourrait simplement répondre « l'enfer ». Cette technologie était vraiment étrange, ils pouvaient clairement voir les souvenirs de Ianto, mais ce n'était pas de son point de vue, l'équipe pouvait voir comme s'ils étaient à part dans une salle d'observation.

Sur l'écran, l'image montrait qu'il y avait des flammes partout, des débris et des murs qui s'effondraient sur eux même, avec des cris de panique et de peur qui imprégnaient l'air.

« Canary Warf » murmura Jack.

Soudain, Ianto est apparu à l'image, combattant la fumée et appelant le nom de Lisa.

« Aidez-moi ! » cria quelqu'un.

C'était une femme mais elle n'était pas Lisa, Jack regarda le sang qui coulait des mains de Ianto quand il a sorti la femme du dessous des morceaux de métal et de brique.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » apaisa Ianto. « Je vais te sortir d'ici ».

Ianto prit la femme doucement dans ses bras et courut vers les archives, il y trouva quelques personnes qui y étaient déjà, tous debout en état de choc.

Owen regarda l'écran dans la crainte, le jeune garçon donnait des ordres, tandis que la peur était gravé sur le visage des autres personnes présentes, la détermination était gravé sur celui de Ianto.

Bientôt, il y avait une petite foule autour de lui et il les conduisit à travers le dédale des archives à une petite salle à l'écart. Les sons des cris étouffés sonnaient comme si elles étaient à des kilomètres de là. Ianto posa la femme doucement sur le sol.

« Tout le monde écoutez-moi ! » Cria-t-il.

La voix de Ianto était calme et contrôlée, les survivants ont verrouillé leur attention sur lui, ils avaient clairement besoin de quelqu'un pour leur dire quoi faire.

« Nous sommes profondément sous terre, le feu ne devrait pas vous atteindre, j'ai besoin que vous restiez ici, dans le coffre-fort. Le bâtiment ne va pas s'effondrer sur vous, les murs sont renforcés, mais j'ai besoin que vous gardiez le silence, les Cybermen et les Daleks ne sont pas encore descendus jusqu'ici, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne le feront pas. Ceux qui ne sont pas blessés aider ceux qui le sont, il y a des couvertures dans le placard à l'arrière pour ceux qui sont en état de choc. Et il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo pour nettoyer les plaies. »

« Ianto ? Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas avec nous ? Où allez-vous ? » Demanda la femme blessée.

« J'ai besoin de trouver Lisa » dit-il simplement.

Le cœur de Tosh a éclaté un peu plus en voyant le courage, l'amour, le dévouement que Ianto faisait preuve au péril de sa vie. Elle regarda tristement vers le corps de son ami inconscient, sachant parfaitement comment le sauvetage de Lisa finirait.

La femme blessée parla de nouveau,

« Ianto, Lisa n'était-elle pas au dixième étages ? Ianto, je suis désolé mais toutes les personnes du dixième ont été capturé et converti. Ianto vous devez rester ici et rester en sécurité ! »

Jack a reconnu le regard déterminé sur le visage de son amant.

Ianto ouvrit la porte et dit :

« Je ne peux pas la laisser. Pour l'amour de dieu rester juste calme, je reviendrais pour vous. »

Les visages regardaient Ianto avec espérance, crainte, peur et ils regardèrent Ianto s'éloigner rapidement.

Ianto gémit de nouveau sur la table, tandis que les images à l'écran changeaient, montrant Ianto se heurter à un Cybermen dans une cage d'escalier. Le cœur de Tosh lui sauta dans la gorge, quand elle vit la peur se répandre sur le visage du jeune gallois.

La voix froide et métallique retentit.

« Vous devez être supprimés. »

Jack regardait dans la peur, comment Ianto allait se sortir de cette situation ? Alors Ianto fit une chose que Jack aimait le plus en lui, il leva un sourcil et dit :

« N'ai-je pas besoin d'une mise à jour ? ».

Owen sourit légèrement et écarquilla les yeux quand Ianto aussi rapidement que l'éclair sortit ce qui ressemblait à une arme allien de sous son costume et tira dans la tête du Cybermen.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Ianto en passant devant le Cybermen qui était tombé sur ses genoux.

Ianto courut à travers les pièces, voyant dans chacune d'elle des unités de conversion. L'équipe frémit d'horreur, Tosh était convaincu qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang dans l'air.

« Lisa ! »

La voix de Ianto était rauque, mais elle prit finalement le dessus sur la fumée épaisse qui lui bouchait les poumons et la gorge. Tosh ferma les yeux, quand elle vit les corps à terre, certains avaient les cerveaux arrachés de leur crâne, tandis que d'autres étaient partiellement convertis.

« Jack, pourquoi Lisa avait-elle du métal sur elle… ? » Chuchota Tosh.

Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de Tosh.

« Les Cybermen perdaient contre les Daleks, alors ils ont commencé à enfermer les gens dans le métal plutôt que de les convertir entièrement, cela était plus rapide… » Murmura-t-il en retour.

Jack ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran alors qu'il regardait le cœur de Ianto se briser. Tout le monde prit une profonde inspiration, ils n'étaient pas prêts à voir comment la bravoure de Ianto, ses espoirs et ses rêves allaient s'écraser au sol. Le visage de Ianto se transforma quand il a vu Lisa, à moitié accroché à l'unité de conversion.

« Lisa ? » Ianto chuchota en faisant un pas vers elle. « Non… non ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il.

L'attention de Jack se déplaça momentanément sur le corps endormi de Ianto. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran, il vit que le souvenir avait changé.

Ianto était couché dans un lit, ce n'était pas le sien Jack le savait, les murs étaient jaunes alors que ceux de la maison de Ianto étaient de couleurs crèmes. La couette a été poussée, découvrant deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le lit et Jack pouvait voir le sourire sur le visage de Ianto et de Lisa, couchés sur le côté en se regardant l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Ianto tenait la main gauche de Lisa dans la sienne, la regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

« Qu'est ce qui passe avec toi ? » Demanda Lisa en se mettant à rire.

L'équipe se sentait mal à l'aise, il s'agissait clairement d'un moment intime et il était plus facile de penser à Lisa comme à un Cybermen plutôt qu'à une personne humaine qu'ils avaient tué.

« Lisa », dit Ianto.

Jack ferma les yeux, il savait ce qu'il allait ce passer.

Ianto bougea sous les couvertures, libérant son autre bras.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est assez romantique, mais… mais je t'aime et je me demandais si… si peut être … tu voudrais m'épouser ? » Ianto était si nerveux quand il a sortit une belle bague en diamant.

Le visage de Lisa se divisa en un grand sourire alors qu'elle hurlait « oui ! » se jetant sur Ianto, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Le reste de l'équipe sourit, c'était un beau souvenir, mais il fut rapidement évanouit et l'écran montra de nouveau le souvenir de Canary Warf.

Ianto tenait le corps brisé de Lisa, sanglotant d'effroi jusqu'à qu'il la tira en arrière pour la sortir de l'immeuble. Lisa n'était pas encore morte, il allait la sauver.

Tout le monde sursauta quand la forme endormie de Ianto se mit à sangloter, à gémir bruyamment, les couleurs sur l'écran tourbillonnaient de nouveau pour laisser place à une nouvelle image. Cette fois, c'était un mélange de souvenir et de cauchemar. Lisa était dans le Hub et venait de tuer Jack. Ianto fixait Lisa, son cœur était brisé, la suppliant d'arrêter, mais Lisa le jeta au travers du Hub.

L'équipe observa Jack revenir à la vie et se glisser vers Ianto, le tenant et l'embrassant.

« Vous appelez ça du bouche à bouche ?, dit Owen incrédule.

« Cela a fonctionné n'est ce pas ? » Murmura Jack.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que le cauchemar prit le dessus sur le souvenir. Les sanglots de Ianto ont augmenté et Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ianto essayant de le calmer.

L'image montra Annie, la fille de la pizzéria fixait Ianto au travers de ses yeux morts.

« J'avais confiance en vous », elle a chuchoté, « et vous m'avez tué ! », a-t-elle crié.

Ianto était à genoux sanglotant, il regardait le sang qui coulait de ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » Il sanglotait.

« C'est de votre faute Ianto, je vous blâme, vous êtes celui qui m'a tué ! »

Annie fut bientôt rejointe par Lisa, le corps à moitié recouvert de métal.

« Tant de douleur » dit-elle. « Pourquoi tu me mets dans tant de douleur ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé me tuer ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? » Lisa sous sa forme métallique afficha un sourire cruel sur son visage. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé, l'as-tu fait Ianto ? Comment peux-tu, quand tu couches avec _lui_ ! ».

Gwen jeta un bref regard à Jack, qui avait cessé de courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Ianto, congelé sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé Lisa » sanglotait Ianto, le sang coulant toujours sur ses mains. « Je t'… t'ai… je t'aime vraiment. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te sauver. »

La voix de Gwen rempli ensuite la salle quand elle a rejoint Lisa,

«Il n'aurait pas pu t'aimer Lisa, il était trop faible pour te sauver », elle cracha.

Owen les rejoignit ensuite.

« Bien sûr qu'il était trop faible, trop pathétique, c'est juste le putain garçon de thé. Il ne peut même pas sauver la femme qu'il aimait. »

Le vrai Owen tressaillit à ces mots.

Puis Tosh est apparu en secouant la tête.

« Si faible, si idiot, un tel _échec_. » Sa voix prit un ton métallique, « nous aurions pu être tous transformé ! »

Le groupe l'entourait maintenant, l'attaquant de tous les côtés et Jack apparu.

« Jack » souffla Ianto, « Jack s'il te plaît aide-moi ».

Jack fixa juste Ianto, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, il plissa les yeux en disant :

« Une telle déception. »

L'attention d'Owen quitta des yeux un instant l'écran quand les sanglots de Ianto ont atteint un plus haut degré, son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'écran, il pouvait voir Ianto essayait de laver ses mains rouges de sang, encore et encore, le sang refuser de partir.

« Merde » jura Owen. « Jack tient ses bras. ».

Ianto avait réagi comme dans son rêve, grattant ses mains avec ses ongles, les faisant ainsi saigner.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**Merci pour les Review.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive Samedi.**

**Bises, Titia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 03 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à "**_Secrest-and-Smiles**".**_

**NOTE 02 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais les chapitres le mercredi et le samedi.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ce chapitre contient un mini Lemon, il est donc classé M.**

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 03 sur 12**

« Jack », dit Tosh, « vous nous avez bien dit que les thérapeutes utilisent ce dispositif dans le futur, vrai ? Comment obtiennent-ils que leurs patients sortent de leurs mauvais souvenirs, est-ce qu'ils parlent avec eux ? »

Jack attachait les poignets de Ianto pour qu'il ne se fasse plus mal, tandis qu'Owen lui bandait les mains pour arrêter le saignement.

« Je ne sais pas Tosh, mais cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Mais que dois-je lui dire ? »

Les sanglots dans la voix de Jack ont montré à Tosh qu'il avait peur lui aussi et elle pouvait voir un début de larme dans ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour lui donner un peu de soutient et elle lui tira une chaise pour que Jack puisse s'asseoir.

« Juste lui parler, je suis sûr qu'il peut t'entendre »

Jack caressa le visage de Ianto et se pencha à son oreille.

« Ianto, Ianto, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Jack, les Cybermen et les Daleks ont maintenant disparu, tu… ». La voix de Jack se brisa et il déglutit difficilement, « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu as sauvé tous ces gens dans les archives. Ianto, mon chéri… s'il te plaît n'est pas peur, tu n'es pas une déception, nous nous soucions tous de toi, nous ne te haïssons pas, nous t'aimons. »

Jack perdu dans ses chuchotements, a dû être secoué par Owen.

« Euh… Jack, je pense qu'il peut t'entendre. »

Jack leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il en regardant l'écran, « Ah… »

Tosh rougit quand les couleurs sur l'écran se transformèrent en un autre souvenir.

Ianto déverrouillait la porte de son appartement et à peine la porte refermée sur eux que Jack épingla Ianto contre le mur, l'embrassant, léchant le lobe de son oreille, déposant des baisers le long de la ligne de la mâchoire de Ianto et enfin rencontré la bouche de Ianto pour l'emmener dans un baiser passionné. Leurs mains descendirent lentement le long de leur corps et leurs doigts défirent les boutons de leurs chemises respectives. Ils se sont ensuite dépouillés du reste de leur vêtement alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Ianto.

Owen ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, Tosh rougit, Jack se contenta de sourire et Gwen marmonna quelque chose à propos de la préparation du café.

Ianto poussa Jack sur le lit, s'assit califourchon sur lui, pinçant et léchant la peau de Jack. De délicieux gémissement emplissaient la pièce, tandis que Ianto prenait Jack dans sa bouche.

Owen gémit intérieurement, combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Ianto arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se pencha au dessus de Jack avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh mon dieu… Ianto ne t'arrête pas », demanda Jack en bougeant les hanches.

Ianto posa ses mains sur l'oreiller, de chaque côté de la tête de Jack et lui sourit :

« Que voulez-vous… Monsieur ? »

Les sourcils d'Owen ont grimpé vers le haut de sa tête, qui savait que Ianto pouvait être une telle allumeuse ?

Jack était toujours haletant quand Ianto a commencé à embrasser son cou.

« Je te veux maintenant … en moi… pour l'amour de dieu Ianto. Ne me taquine pas, s'il te plaît ! »

Jack sourit intérieurement, il savait que Ianto était bon dans un lit, mais maintenant il pouvait voir _comment_ il était bon. Bientôt, le couple à l'écran était absorbé par leurs mouvements de va et vient. Tosh travaillait sur la façon dont elle pouvait faire baisser le bruit.

« Hmm… » déclara Owen.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que… Ianto soit… si dominant. »

Gwen était revenue et elle se promenait dans la baie médicale avec les tasses de café, elle en tendit une à Tosh pui une autre à Owen.

« Je sais », sourit tristement Jack, « il va être tellement gêné quand il va savoir que vous avez vu cela. Et en plus ce n'est même pas le meilleur de lui, il est tout à fait banal pour nous, en faite ».

Owen s'étouffa avec son café et Jack sourit encore plus.

« Et quand tu dis qu'il est dominant, selon tes termes Owen, je suppose que ce souvenir n'est pas vraiment glorifiant pour mon statut « je suis le patron » ».

Gwen se pencha par-dessus Ianto pour tendre la tasse à Jack :

« Je ne pense pas que cela va l'affecter…monsieur ».

Tosh roula des yeux, pourquoi diable Gwen essayait de flirter avec Jack ? Alors qu'ils venaient tous de voir un moment très intime de Jack et Ianto. Jack était surpris, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'aimait pas être appelé "monsieur", si ce n'était pas Ianto qui le lui disait.

Et Ianto n'aimait clairement pas non plus au vu de l'image qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

* * *

**Merci pour les Review !**

**À Mercredi.**

**Bises Titia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Secrets-and-Smiles_**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas non plus.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 04 sur 12**

Le prochain souvenir était de Gwen et de Ianto, ils étaient seul dans le Hub. Ianto était en train de nettoyer et Gwen se tenait là, à le regarder.

« Ianto, quel type de relation as-tu avec Jack ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Ianto releva sa tête de surprise, qu'il en fit presque tomber la paperasse qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dit-il lentement et avec précaution.

« Et bien avant que Jack… parte… il t'a embrassé et je me demandais juste… »

Jack vit tout de suite quand Ianto plaça son masque sur son visage.

« Tu sais Jack repousse toujours les limites, il l'a probablement fait pour rajouter à la blague sur le harcèlement.. » Lui répondit Ianto.

Jack pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de Ianto quand il a menti.

Gwen secoua la tête et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je pense que tu mens ».

Ianto tourna la tête brusquement et lui demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

« Depuis que je suis en charge de Torchwood, j'ai pensé à jeter un coup d'œil dans la base et j'ai trouvé l'endroit où Jack dormait ».

Le masque de Ianto était parfait, aucune émotion filtrait et il ne réagissait pas à ce que Gwen lui disait.

Gwen attrapa son sac et prit quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« En fouillant, j'ai trouvé ça ».

C'était l'un des bracelets de Ianto. Le gallois s'avança et tendit le bras pour le récupérer.

« Ah, merci je le cherchais. Je l'ai enlevé après… et bien ce n'est pas très confortable après une journée de 18 heures… Jack a dû le ramasser pour moi et a oublié de me le dire ».

Gwen leva un sourcil :

«J'ai aussi vérifié les vidéos et il y a une grande quantité d'image de vidéosurveillance supprimée sur les deux derniers mois… » Ianto continua de la regarder avec un visage dépourvu de toute expression, « à moins bien sur que tu caches une autre petite amie dans les voûtes ».

Tout le monde regarda Gwen en état de choc, elle, elle ne regardait que ses pieds ne voulant pas croisé le regard de ses collègues.

« Tu dépasses la limite Gwen, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça de ta part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions, Jack n'est pas ici en ce moment. En plus nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble, en équipe pour s'en sortir et être sûr que tout se passe bien. Alors je n'ai pas à subir ta mauvaise humeur, tu en parleras à Jack quand il reviendra… »

« Si… s'il revient » l'interrompit Gwen.

« Il sera de retour ».

Gwen grogna, « Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Pour toi ? Il t'a laissé, non ? Je veux dire qu'il nous a tous laissé mais cela doit te faire plus de mal, non? ».

Ianto regarda Gwen et soupira.

« Pour la dernière fois Gwen, il n'y a rien entre moi et Jack, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à la maison avec Rhys ? »

Gwen gronda, « Arrêtes de me mentir. Je sais que quelque chose se passe, tu es trop parfait, tu ne quittes jamais le Hub. Tu es à peine en colère, tu ne peux qu'être mort à l'intérieur si tu ne soucies pas qu'il ne soit pas ici ! »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Ianto semblait vouloir sortir et la mordre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ? Tu penses que tes flirts étaient subtils, et bien je peux te dire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Si notre "pseudo" relation te dérange tant que cela, tu lui en parleras quand il reviendra. Mais j'aimerais ajouter que tu es fiancée maintenant, tu devrais arrêter de courir après Jack. »

Gwen se tenait là, ne bougeant pas.

« J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui ce passe entre vous. Mais bon, si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous cela ne te dérangera pas si les choses changent…quand Jack reviendra. »

La tension dans le Hub était irréelle, le côté mauvais de Gwen venait de faire surface. Et Jack, Owen et Tosh n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle pouvait être une telle garce.

Soudain, le souvenir disparu de l'écran pour être remplacé par un rêve.

Ianto ouvrit la porte du bureau de Jack avec une tasse de café dans les mains, la tasse glissa de ses mains et se fracassa au sol quand Ianto aperçu Jack et Gwen tous les deux nus, sur le bureau de Jack. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux pendant une seconde, le regardant et puis ils se moquèrent de Ianto.

Jack remarqua avec dégoût que Gwen regardait ce rêve avec un léger sourire sur son visage, voulant clairement que ce rêve soit vrai.

Rapidement le rêve s'évanouit pour laisser place au souvenir.

Gwen avait toujours les mains sur les hanches attendant toujours de savoir ce qui se passer entre Jack et Ianto.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Dis-moi ! » Exigea-t-elle.

Mais le souvenir fut de nouveau remplacé, mais par un autre souvenir cette fois.

Il montrait Ianto et Martha discutant de comment pénétrer dans la Pharm, jusqu'à ce que Martha détourne la conversation.

« Donc, Jack m'a demandé si je serais capable de vous obtenir un béret de l'UNIT ».

Ianto rougit et bégaya, « A-t-il ? ».

Ils manquèrent un morceau de la conversation quand Owen murmura :

« Vous êtes un grand malade Harkness ».

Jack ne lui répondit pas, mais il continua à observer quand Martha demanda s'ils étaient ensemble. Ianto fit une pause, il ne savait clairement pas quoi dire,

« On… se tâte un peu ».

Gwen renifla et tout le monde lui lança un regard noir.

« Vraiment ? » Martha a répondu : « Alors, que donnent les tâtonnements de Jack ? »

Jack sourit largement quand Ianto a répondu avec un « innovant ». Cette fois, il semblerait qu'Owen s'est étranglé tout seul.

Martha sembla troubler quand Ianto continua, « à la limite de l'avant garde ».

Le souvenir avec Gwen revint et le Ianto à l'écran soupira de lassitude :

« Quelle est la différence Gwen ? Comme tu l'as dit, il est partit… »

Gwen se moqua de Ianto et lui lança :

« Eh bien, laisse moi te dire que les choses vont changer, désormais je suis le chef et tu n'obtiendra pas de traitement de faveur parce que tu baises avec le patron. Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses tous ces rapports avant qu'Owen et Tosh reviennent ce qui te laisse… » Elle regarda sa montre, « …environ 3 heures ».

Ianto protesta, « Gwen, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 30 heures, je ne peux pas faire ça demain ? »

Gwen fronça les sourcils, « Non Ianto, maintenant tu vas devoir travailler dur et n'il y aura plus de promotion canapé pour toi».

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Merci pour les Follow, Favorite et les Review !**

**À Samedi !**

**Bises, Titia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre, où on verra une nouvelle facette d'Owen. **

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Secrets-and-Smiles_

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 05 sur 12**

Le souvenir s'est évanoui pour être remplacé sur l'écran par de simple couleurs tourbillonnantes. Jack regarda Gwen.

« Quand ce sera fini, nous allons avoir une très grande discussion tous les deux », sa voix était froide et on pouvait clairement sentir sa colère.

Gwen a juste continué à regarder le sol et elle s'est lentement déplacée vers le haut du Hub en dehors de la baie d'autopsie.

« Jack ? » interrogea Tosh, « le… vous et Gwen sur le… »

Jack l'interrompit avec un petit sourire peiné, « Juste un rêve Tosh, ce n'était pas un souvenir. »

Tosh sourit en retour, le souci clairement gravé sur son visage.

Jack continua à caresser les cheveux de Ianto, tout en le regardant attentivement.

« Je suis tellement désolé Ianto » murmura-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. » Des larmes coulaient désormais sur son visage. « Je pensais que tu irais bien, je pensais que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de toi. »

Les couleurs à l'écran se mirent à tourbillonnaient pour se changer en une image.

Des coups à la porte vinrent déranger Ianto, qui était allongé sur son canapé, complètement débraillé, serrant des mouchoirs en papier contre lui.

« Ianto ? »

Jack leva les yeux quand il entendit la voix d'Owen, Owen rougit légèrement quand il réalisa de quel souvenir s'était.

Ianto se leva lentement du canapé, chaque mouvement le rendait encore plus fatigué, il se frotta le visage avec sa main tout en ouvrant la porte. Owen resta devant la porte quelque seconde le regardant de la tête au pied, puis il se fraya un chemin à travers l'appartement sans avoir demandé la permission.

« Tu ressembles à une merde mon pote. »

Ianto soupira en fermant la porte : « Merci Owen, entre je t'en prie. »

Jack sourit légèrement au sarcasme de Ianto.

Owen se jeta sur le canapé et tapota le siège à côté de lui.

« Assis-toi » a-t-il demandé.

Ianto s'assit lourdement, tout en regardant Owen avec interrogation.

« Allez, parle-moi », lui dit Owen

Ianto regarda Owen incertain de ce qu'il lui voulait, parler certes mais de quoi? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler maisOwen l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Attends, as-tu une bière ? »

Ianto hocha lentement la tête et Owen se leva, alla dans la cuisine et n ramena deux bouteilles. Il a ouvert la sienne, s'assit et prit une gorgée, indiquant à Ianto qu'il devrait faire de même.

« Crois-moi, ça va te faire du bien. »

Ianto lui lança un regard confus, « Owen… ? »

Owen l'interrompit, « Penses-tu que je suis stupide ? » Ianto leva un sourcil, « Je sais pour toi et Jack. »

Le masque de Ianto s'est mis en place immédiatement, Jack grimaça de voir combien il était facile pour Ianto de le faire. Et son masque se mettait toujours en place quand le nom de Jack entrait dans la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Lui dit Ianto.

Owen compta avec ses doigts, « Un, il ne cesse de flirter avec toi. Deux, il te fait confiance implicitement. Trois, les gars vous allez à la chasse au Weevil beaucoup trop souvent. Quatre, un jour, et cela m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux, tu as porté le même costume deux jours de suite et en même temps Jack était sur décaféiné, sans doute pour t'avoir empêché de rentrer à la maison pour te changer. Cinq, vous vous lancez des regards "romantique" l'un l'autre constamment. Et six, … » À ce stade, Owen se racla la gorge : « Je vous ai surpris. »

Ianto se raidit immédiatement, « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Owen se frotta le visage et soupira, « Une nuit, j'avais laissé mon téléphone à la base, alors je suis revenu pour le récupérer par l'ascenseur invisible, je ne voulais pas que les alarmes s'allument et perturbent Jack. Quand je suis descendu, toi et Jack étaient en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles… sur _ma_ chaise.

Ianto ne dit rien mais il était rouge vif d'embarras.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il.

Owen haussa les épaules et bu une autre gorgée dans sa bouteille de bière, « C'est Ok, j'ai échangé ma chaise avec celle de Tosh ».

Dans la base, Tosh regarda Owen qui évitait son regard.

« Alors combien de temps ? » Demanda le médecin.

Ianto regarda la bouteille dans ses mains, l'ouvrit, prit une gorgée et répondit.

« Depuis les cannibales…bien que… cela a vraiment commencé après que Suzie soit revenue. »

« Putain, vous savez garder un secret. » Ianto sourit tristement et bu encore. « Alors, comment tu tiens le coup ? »

Ianto regarda Owen et dit, « Bien, honnêtement ce n'est bien grave ou quoi que ce soit… »

Owen renifla, « Ne me dit pas de conneries. »

Ianto ne dit rien.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu ressembles à de la merde ? Tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Quand c'était la dernière fois que tu es revenu ici hein ? D'après mes calculs, c'était il y a quatre jours, tu travailles au Hub dans le cas où il revient ? »

Ianto continua de regarder sa bouteille ne voulant pas croiser le regard du médecin.

« Je ne peux même pas dire la dernière fois que je t'ai vu manger Ianto, et tu ne dors évidemment pas. »

Jack regardait Owen, qui lui regardait l'écran mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Owen, bien qu'ils savaient tous qu'il l'avait.

« Owen, je suis tout simplement fatigué, c'est tout. Merci, mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Owen changea de sujet rapidement, « Je meurs de faim, pizza ? »

Ianto secoua la tête, « Les flyers sont dans la cuisine, deuxième tiroirs sur la gauche. »

Owen se leva, s'assurant qu'il mit sa bouteille de bière sur un dessous de verre, Ianto sourit légèrement à ce geste.

« Ianto ! » appela Owen de la cuisine, « tu…organises tes flyers ? »

Jack rit doucement tandis alors que Owen murmura : « un tel maniaque du rangement. »

Après quelques minutes, Owen se rassit sur le canapé.

« Je t'ai commandé une végétarienne, je sais que tu es un peu bizarre au sujet de la viande depuis… »

Ianto le coupa : « Owen je n'ai pas faim. »

Owen a tenu Ianto par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder. « À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? »

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il le regarda avec surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Il sourit, « Lorsque nous avons prit le petit déjeuner tous ensemble, tu vois je t'ai dit que j'allais bien ! »

Owen haleta, « Ianto…c'était il y a deux jours, et tu as mangé qu'une tranche de pain grillé ! »

Ianto pâlit, « Les jours passent tellement vite… »Murmura-t-il, en essayant de ne pas regarder Owen.

Jack sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Il avait remarqué que Ianto avait perdu du poids, mais il avait juste supposé que c'était à cause du travail supplémentaire qu'il avait dû à accomplir après qu'il soit parti.

Owen et Ianto restèrent dans un silence inconfortable, mais Owen le rompit.

« Veux-tu savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu contrôles ton alimentation parce que tu ne peux pas contrôler quoi que soit d'autre. Permets-moi de jeter un œil ? » Ianto le regarda, « En ne mangeant pas tu ne te fais pas du bien Ianto, laisses moi voir. »

Ianto avait l'air mal à l'aise mais il laissa Owen regardait. Quand Owen tira sur sa chemise pour découvrir son torse, la salle haleta, ils pouvaient voir que les côtes de Ianto commençaient à se démarquer.

« Oh Ianto » murmura Owen. Il fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Après quelques minutes, Ianto sentit une boîte de pizza être déposé sur ses genoux.

Owen voulait vraiment le faire manger, « Juste mange un peu, s'il te plaît. »

Les yeux d'Ianto se remplirent de larmes, « Je ne peux pas » a-t-il murmuré.

Owen tomba sur ses genoux en face de Ianto et lui tint la tête avec ses mains « Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre comme ça. »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Ianto quand il murmura : « Je n'étais pas assez bien. »

Owen essuya les larmes avec ses pouces, « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ianto marmonna, « Si j'étais assez bien pour lui, il serait resté. »

Jack sentit les larmes coulaient sur son visage quand il prit prudemment l'une des mains bandées de Ianto.

Owen se rassit sur le canapé et tint Ianto dans ses bras, le jeune gallois se raidit au toucher du médecin.

« J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait probablement pas été touché depuis un moment », murmura Owen, en regardant toujours l'écran.

Ianto était tendu au début, mais c'est ensuite laissé aller dans l'étreinte, tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Owen poussa un profond soupir et dit : « C'est un imbécile, tu le sais ? La vie vous apprend toujours quelque chose, je suppose que cela est juste une autre épreuve que tu vas devoir surmonter. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ce n'était pas parce que tu nétais pas assez bien. C'est juste que Jack ne te mérite pas, tout simplement.

Ianto secoua la tête : « Je suis stupide » murmura-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas », lui dit-il doucement.

Owen resserra encore son étreinte et surprit tout le monde, quand il embrassa Ianto sur le front. Il engloba le visage de Ianto avec ses mains et le regarda.

« Tu n'es pas bête du tout. Il t'a quitté Ianto, tu ne devrais pas te blâmer pour ça, tu devrais être énervé contre lui mais tu ne le seras pas parce que tu es trop gentil. C'est pour cela qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

Ianto fixait le sol, Owen ouvrit la boîte à pizza, « Prends en une tranche ».

Ianto prit une profonde inspiration et ramassa la plus petite part dans la boîte et commença à la grignoter.

« Tu as besoin de manger mieux, tu te fais du mal à toi-même. »

« Je sais » marmonna Ianto.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais que je vais devoir commencer à être ton médecin et non ton ami, non ? »

Ianto sourit légèrement : « Je sais. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, penses-y, quand Jack reviendra tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ? Alors il faut te remplumer un peu. »

Ianto rit doucement et prit une plus grande bouchée de sa pizza.

« S'il revient… Gwen est convaincue qu'il ne le fera pas. »

Owen renifla, « Qui accorde de l'attention à ce qu'elle pense. »

« Owen ! »

La voix de Gwen retentit dans la baie médicale, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était de retour avec eux.

Owen se déplaça pour se tenir en face d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère, c'est à cause de toi et de ta stupide jalousie qu'il était comme ça. Cela se voyait qu'il était malade et toi tu en as rajouté juste par plaisir. »

Gwen ne répliqua pas et tout le monde regarda de nouveau l'écran.

« Quand il reviendra tu n'as qu'à le faire tourné en rond et ne lui donnes surtout pas ce qu'il veut, Ok ? »

Ianto sourit « Ok. »

« Colle le sur décaféiné, tu sais que ça le contrarie » sourit Owen.

« Pas de sexe et café décaféiné ? Je ne veux pas le faire fuir de nouveau » rit Ianto

Les deux hommes s'assirent plus confortablement, ils discutèrent en riant et en mangeant.

Le souvenir prit fin et Jack regarda Owen.

« Merci » a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque.

Owen avait l'air embarrassé. « Je l'ai fait pour lui, c'est un bon gars et il avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un pour regarder sur lui .»

Cette dernière partie était évidemment destinée à Gwen.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Les deux prochains chapitres sont très court, ils seront surement postés en même temps.**

**Je vous dis à Mercredi !**

**(Et n'hésitez pas à poster des Review pour me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire)**

**Bises, Titia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, malheureusement il est très court. Mais je n'y suis pour rien.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. **

**AVERTISSEMENT : Léger spoiler de l'épisode "Countrycide".**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 06 sur 12**

Il n'y avait que des couleurs tourbillonnantes sur l'écran, ce qui signifiait que Ianto n'était évidement pas entrain de rêver. Tosh, Owen et Jack firent attention à ce qu'ils disaient autour de lui, se souciant qu'un autre souvenir ou un autre rêve soient déclenchées par ce qu'ils disaient. Ils avaient enlevé les liens qui attachaient les mains de Ianto au lit, le gallois semblait calme, recroquevillé sur lui même ronflant doucement.

L'estomac d'Owen grogna et l'équipe fut surpris du temps qui était passé, tellement ils avaient été absorbé par les rêves de Ianto.

« Je vais aller commander une pizza, vous voulez comme d'habitude les gars ? » Demanda Owen.

Jack hocha la tête légèrement, les yeux brillants de tristesse parce que généralement lui et Ianto en partageait une, Tosh ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour donner son accord.

L'esprit de Gwen se mit rapidement en marche, elle était tellement en colère contre Ianto. Il avait fait exprès de déterrer ce souvenir pour monter les autres membres de l'équipe contre elle, elle voulait se venger de lui. Elle devrait trouver une idée qu'elle pourrait faire passer pour une erreur ou alors elle pourrait dire qu'elle voulait aider Ianto à faire face à ses démons. Prenant sa décision, elle a éleva la voix :

« Owen ? Je peux avoir une pizza avec de la viande ».

Tosh se rendit compte immédiatement de que Gwen avait fait, depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble Gwen avait toujours pris une pizza hawaïenne, jamais une pizza avec de la viande.

Les couleurs sur l'écran se mirent à tourbillonner violemment.

« Pour l'amour de dieu Gwen qu'est ce que tu as fait ! » s'écria Owen.

Le pouls de Ianto s'accéléra et son corps se mit trembler.

Ils regardèrent l'écran et virent à l'image, la main de Ianto atteindre le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrant doucement et révéler ce que les ravisseurs comptaient faire de lui et de Tosh.

Jack réagit rapidement, le souvenir a clairement été déclenché par ce que Ianto venait d'entendre. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur le souvenir à l'écran, il se pencha sur la table d'autopsie, tenant Ianto par la taille, le pelotant contre lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots apaisants.

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir Tosh s'enfuir tandis que Ianto se faisait battre par les ravisseur. Au bout d'un temps le souvenir prit fin et de nouveau de simples couleurs apparurent sur l'écran.

Tosh et Owen regardèrent avec surprise Ianto se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de Jack. Jack faisait courir sa main dans ces cheveux, tandis qu'il laissait l'autre bras autour de la taille, chuchotant toujours des paroles incompréhensible pour eux mais qui semblaient fonctionner sur Ianto. Le pouls de Ianto retomba à la normal et Jack sourit parce qu'il avait réussi à le faire se débarrasser de ce mauvais souvenir.

Owen regarda Gwen, « Rentre chez toi Gwen ».

Gwen prit un air choqué : « Je ne voulais rien lui faire déclencher, c'était juste une erreur. »

Tosh roula les yeux, « Ouais, bien sûr que c'était une erreur Gwen. On va tous croire ça »

« Et bien oui, s'en était une. Et puis de toute façon, il avait besoin de faire face à ce souvenir aussi donc au final c'est une bonne chose pour lui. » Dit Gwen avec un petit air supérieur.

Owen regarda Jack, ne savant pas quoi faire, Jack s'assit mais garda la tête de Ianto contre sa poitrine, ne voulant surtout pas le lâcher.

« Laisse-la, pour le moment Owen. Je m'en occuperais plus tard »

Owen grogna de mécontentement, mais ajusta la table pour la rendre un peu plus confortable pour Ianto et Jack.

« Tu vas être ici pour un certain temps », chuchota-t-il quand Jack lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Jack hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers Ianto, ne se concentrant que sur son amant.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je posterais le chapitre demain soir.**

**Bises, Titia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, je mets en ligne le Chapitre 08 aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, il est aussi court que le précédent.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Les chapitres 07 et 08 n'aborderont pas "Torchwood", ils parleront des mauvais souvenirs de Ianto en dehors de de l'organisation. Parce que tout ne se rapporte pas à Torchwood.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07 sur 12**

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le dernier souvenir et l'écran était resté vide de toute image, Gwen commençait à s'impatienter, douze heures étaient passées depuis le début, cela devrait être fini maintenant.

« Que peut-il avoir à traiter ? », elle demanda.

Elle finit à peine de prononcer ces paroles que les couleurs tourbillonnèrent de nouveau.

« Il fallait que tu demandes, hein ? C'était trop compliqué pour toi de la boucler.» Siffla Owen.

« Et bien, cette machine est censée être un traitement à la base, je lui fais juste une faveur ! » Répliqua Gwen.

Owen rit amèrement, « Ce serait bien une première. »

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer et à se crier l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Jack en eu marre et leur cria dessus :

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'écran à la place.

Il y avait une femme et un homme qui se criaient dessus, Owen ne les reconnaissait pas, ils se disputaient violemment. L'équipe se rendit compte que la femme et l'homme devaient être les parents de Ianto. Ianto avait le physique de son père mais avec les yeux et la couleur de cheveux de sa mère.

L'équipe put voir un Ianto enfant et il y avait à ses côtés une petite fille, ils se cachaient derrière la porte tout en observant la dispute de leurs parents. Le père de Ianto était clairement ivre, tandis que sa mère le supplier d'arrêter de crier, parce que les enfants étaient à l'étage. Le père de Ianto se mit à battre sa mère, un cri étouffé vint de la petite fille à côté de lui. Des pas lourds se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit violemment, le visage de son père apparu. Le visage du père de Ianto était rouge de colère, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la tira hors de sa cachette.

« Je vais t'apprendre à espionner ! Tu ne vas pas tourner comme ta mère ! » Cria-t-il.

La jeune fille se tortilla, essayant de sortir de l'étreinte de fer que son père avait sur son bras.

« S'il te plaît Ifan, pas Rhiannon, laisse la partir ! » Supplia sa mère, en sang, couchée sur le sol.

Ianto sortit à son tour et cria, « Laisse les tranquilles ! »

Sa voix enfantine était pathétique mais tout le monde fut étonné par sa bravoure.

« Que vas-tu faire, hein Ianto ? Tu es une déception, rien de plus qu'une déception, je devrais peut être te donner une leçon aussi. »

Le petit corps de Ianto fut secoué par la peur, tandis que son père laissa tomber Rhiannon au sol et s'approcha de lui.

« Juste laisse les tranquilles. » dit Ianto.

Ifan eu un rire maniaque, « Très bien si tu veux les sauver. »

Il saisit le bras de Ianto violemment, le brisant presque sur le coup, il le jeta sur le sol et commença à le battre de manière insensé. Utilisant ses mains, ses pieds et sa ceinture.

Jack ne pouvait pas contrôler ses larmes, en voyant Ianto être battu alors qu'il était si jeune, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il put voir la construction du masque si familier de Ianto sur le visage de l'enfant.

Ianto ne fit aucun bruit aucun sanglot ne sortit de bouche, on n'entendait que les sanglots de sa mère et de sa sœur qui regardait la scène sans bouger.

Le souvenir prit fin alors que Ianto se fit enfermé dans un sombre placard, complètement brisé, faible et couvert de sang. Il a fallu attendre que les pas de Ifan ne se fassent plus entendre, pour que Ianto éclate en sanglot.

Chaque membre de l'équipe était choqué de voir comment Ianto avait été traité alors qu"il n'était qu'un enfant, Owen et Jack échangèrent un regard et il se comprirent immédiatement. Ianto avait des cicatrices sur son dos, elles étaient presque disparues maintenant, mais si on regardait attentivement. On pouvait voir des lignes fines qui s'entrecroisaient. Ianto avait toujours maintenue au cours de ses bilans de santé ou lorsque lui et Jack avait eu leur premier rapport sexuel, qu'il s'était griffé sur un rocher pendant des vacances familiales. Les deux hommes savaient désormais que les marques sur son dos étaient dus à des coups de ceinture.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA POSTÉ DIMANCHE **

**Je suis désolé.**

**À Dimanche !**

**Bises, Titia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je voudrais encore une fois m'excuser pour ce léger retard, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.**

**/!\NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**NOTE 2 : Tout revient dans l'ordre la semaine prochaine, les chapitres seront postés mercredi et samedi.**

**Avertissement : Léger Spoilers pour "Premier Jour" de la Saison 3.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 08 sur 12**

« Je pensais que Ianto était fier de son père », murmura Gwen, les larmes aux yeux.

Owen refusa de la regarder toujours en colère contre elle, il continua de regarder l'écran vide et dit :

« C'est très courant que des enfants victimes d'abus inventent des histoires pour essayer de faire face à la douleur, ils pensent souvent que les mauvais traitements sont de leur faute. Alors ils s'inventent de nouvelles relations avec leurs parents. Quand ils grandissent c'est juste plus faciles de se mentir que de traiter avec les souvenirs. »

Tosh avait les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

« Il a toujours protégé tout le monde », dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras de Ianto. « Il n'a jamais mentionné avoir une sœur avant. » A-t-elle poursuivi.

Jack hocha la tête, « Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur elle, ils ne se voient pas souvent, je sais seulement qu'elle existe parce qu'il y a des photos d'elle et de ses enfants dans son appartement. »

Owen acquiesça de nouveau, « Cela est normal. Si Ianto a passé la majeur partie de son enfance à la protéger, ils ont pris une certaine distance l'un envers l'autre, les souvenirs quand ils se voient doit être tout simplement trop difficile à gérer pour eux deux. »

Jack soupira doucement, caressant les cheveux de Ianto.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit », murmura-t-il.

Owen posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack, « Ne le prends pas personnellement, je pense que Ianto voit ceci comme le passé, cela ne fait plus partie de sa vie maintenant. »

Jack regarda Ianto, « C'est une honte qu'il est perdu ce lien avec Rhiannon, il ne la mentionne à peine, j'ai pratiquement dû le forcer à avoir une journée de congé pour qu'il puisse aller la voir. Maintenant je vois pourquoi il n'y va jamais. »

Une nouvelle image apparu sur l'écran, cette fois c'était un Ianto adulte. Il avait abandonné son costume pour revêtir des vêtement plus décontractés. Il était devant une porte et il semblait terriblement anxieux, Ianto prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette.

« Oncle Ianto ! » Cria un petit garçon et une petite fille en ouvrant la porte et ils lui sautèrent dessus.

L'équipe vit comment le visage de Ianto se détendit quand il souleva les deux enfants pour les reposer sur chacune de ses hanches, passant au travers de la porte. Il les déposa soigneusement au sol et ils ont couru dans la pièce qui devait être le salon tandis qu'il rejoignit sa sœur dans la cuisine.

« Ianto ! » s'est-elle exclamée en lui donnant une accolade, « c'est une surprise. »

Ianto s'assit à la table de la cuisine, « J'ai eu une rare journée de congé, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir vous rendre visite, si cela te convient ? »

Rhiannon sourit, mais il n'a pas atteint ses yeux.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un problème, une tasse de thé ? »

Ianto fronça les sourcils, « Rhia quel est le problème ? »

Les mains de Rhiannon tremblèrent, « Comment fais-tu ça ? » elle a chuchoté.

Ianto se leva, se mit debout derrière elle, l'étreint avec ses bras et Rhiannon se mit à pleurer.

« Johnny est partit, avec certain de ses amis, il a pris jusqu'aux derniers centimes que nous avions, que dois-je dire aux enfants Ianto ? »

Ianto l'entraîna doucement vers la table et la fit asseoir. Il se mit alors à lui faire une tasse de thé, son nez se fronça quand il remarqua le pot de café instantané dans le placard, ce qui a soulevé un sourire à l'équipe qui le regardait.

Rhiannon prit une gorgée, « Oh tu sais comment faire une infusion », dit-elle, « tu fais toujours mieux que nous. »

Ianto sourit et dit : « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Rhiannon sourit et lui toucha la main, « Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger tu sais. »

Leurs corps se tendirent pendant une seconde, chacun comprenant le double sens de ces mots, mais ils furent heureux que ce silence pesant fut interrompu par une petite fille qui entra dans la pièce en courant.

« Mica, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de courir à l'intérieur de la maison ? » gronda Rhiannon.

« Désolé maman » a déclaré Mica, qui ne paraissait pas du tout désolé. « Mais est-ce que je peux avoir Myfanwy maintenant ? La machine à laver est terminée. »

L'équipe se regarda perplexe ne comprenant pas vraiment comment Myfanwy s'était retrouvée dans la conversation, Ianto se tourna vers la petite fille.

« Comment se fait-il que Myfanwy est dans la machine à laver ? » Demanda-t-il.

Rhiannon grogna, « Parce que depuis que son oncle préféré le lui a donné, elle refuse de le lâcher. Il était complètement dégoûtant ! Alors, quand elle est allée au lit la nuit dernière, je me suis faufilée dans sa chambre pour le lui prendre et le mettre à laver. »

Mica fronça les sourcils et croisa ses petit bras, « Ce n'est pas gentil maman. »

Ianto se mit à rire : « Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit » sourit-il, quand Mica est monté sur ses genoux.

L'équipe sourit tendrement, le Ianto détendu était tellement différent du Ianto qu'ils voyaient tous les jours. Jack se rendit compte que Ianto était bon avec les enfants, il pourrait être un merveilleux papa. L'équipe se mit à rire quand Rhiannon est revenue dans la pièce brandissant une peluche ptérodactyle violette, elle la tendit à Mica.

« Heureuse maintenant ? » Sourit-elle.

Mica hurla et serra la peluche.

« Tu sais ce que mange Myfanwy ? demanda Ianto.

Mica sourit et cria « Chocolat. »

Ianto fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux barres de chocolat de sa veste, il les donna à Mica.

« Donnes en une à David » dit-il en déposant un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Mica.

Le souvenir fit un mini saut dans le temps, et ils retrouvèrent Rhiannon et Ianto quelques heures plus tard entourés par des lettres, des factures et des calculatrices.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse payer tout ça avec la paye de mon travail » soupira Rhiannon « surtout avec l'argent que Johnny m'a volé. »

Ianto a continué d'écrire des sommes en fronçant les sourcils pendant une minute, puis il sourit.

« On peut régler ça » dit-il.

Rhiannon leva un sourcil, « Oh ouais, j'ai juste besoin d'une baguette magique pour tout faire disparaître. Oh mon dieu, je vais devoir renoncer à la maison. »

Ianto secoua la tête : « Non Rhia, écoutes, je vais te donner l'argent qu'il te faut. »

Rhiannon haleta, « Non, je ne peux pas accepter Ianto, c'est beaucoup trop. Merci mais non. »

Ianto lui saisit la main, « Rhiannon je peux me le permettre. »

« Comment ? » a-t-elle demandé, « Tu travailles dans un office de tourisme. »

Ianto soupira et dit, « C'est mieux payé que cela en a l'air et j'ai des économies, il n'y a que moi et je ne dépense pas tout cet argent. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup, permet moi de t'aider s'il te plaît. »

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Rhiannon, « Je ne peux pas te rembourser » a-t-elle chuchoté.

Ianto la serra dans ses bras, « Ne soit pas idiote, je ne veux pas que tu me le rembourses. »

Tosh avait les larmes aux yeux, Ianto était toujours le "héros", sous quelque forme que ce soit. En aidant sa sœur financièrement, en la sauvant elle des cannibales ou en faisant des tasses de café juste au moment ils en avaient besoin. Elle leva les yeux vers l'écran pour voir Ianto faisant un peu plus de thé, Rhiannon sirotait la sienne pensivement.

« Tu sais, quand tu dis qu'il n'y a personne dans ta vie pour que tu puisses dépenser ton argent. »

Ianto se passa la main sur son visage, « Rhia non. Merci mais non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses rencontrer quelqu'un à nouveau. »

Rhiannon retint un sourire, « Pourquoi ? Qu'est qui n'allait pas avec la sœur de Johnny ? »

Ianto la dévisagea complètement incrédule, « Rhia, elle avait pratiquement de la moustache ! Sérieusement, je pense que sous ses vêtements, elle a plus de poils que moi. »

Dans la baie d'autopsie, Owen rigola.

Rhiannon fixa sa tasse, « Donc, il n'y a personne alors ? »

Ianto rougit et haussa les épaules : « Je suis heureux Rhia, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rhiannon le regarda, « Si tu es sûr qu'il n'y à personne. »

Jack vit Ianto froncer les sourcils légèrement, puis Ianto soupira : « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » a-t-il demandé.

Rhiannon regarda Ianto et prit une profonde inspiration, « Susan, la voisine… elle était en ville… c'était leur anniversaire de mariage avec son mari et ils sont allés à cet endroit chic français… en ville, à côté du mémorial… et elle t'a vu. »

Ianto avait l'air confus, « Et alors ? »

Rhiannon se pencha en avant, son regard lourd rempli de promesse de ragots.

« Vous y étiez… en train de dîner... avec un homme… »

Jack regarda avec surprise, Ianto n'avait jamais mentionné que Rhiannon savait à leur sujet.

Ianto a lentement soufflé, « Et ? » a-t-il répété.

Rhiannon détourna le regard, « En train de dîner avec un homme… dans un restaurant. »

« Alors n'as-tu jamais mangé avec Tina. » Jack sourit à la réplique de Ianto.

Rhiannon souffla : « Pas en ville, Susan m'a dit qu'il était magnifique… » Owen aurait juré voir la poitrine de Jack se gonfler de fierté, « Comme une star de cinéma… », Jack était radieux, « comme une escorte… »

Les sourcils de Ianto ont grimpé et Owen rit.

Ianto soupira : « C'est mon patron ».

Gwen regarda le souvenir curieusement.

Rhiannon ramassa sa tasse, « Elle a dit que vous étiez intime… Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez que des amis mais elle m'a répondu que des amis ne se faisaient pas du pied sous la table »

Tosh pensa que c'était mignon de voir Ianto rougir.

« Alors tu as changé de bord, tu es devenu homo ? »

Collectivement, l'équipe leva les sourcils de surprise alors que Ianto à l'écran semblait choqué.

« Mica aurait pu entendre ça » dit-il, en indiquant la petite fille dans le salon.

« Rhiannon agita la main, « Cela ne la dérangera pas, son amie Sian à deux mères. » Elle regarda Ianto attendant qu'il parle, mais Ianto ne dit rien.

« Allez… », Ianto regardait partout, sauf elle. Rhiannon soupira : « Tu ne me parles plus ces derniers temps, à la mort de papa. Cela a été terminé, tu n'as pas demandé ton reste, tu as juste disparu. C'est comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, je ne t'ai rien fait...Si?

Ianto avait l'air peiné pendant une seconde, « Ça à rien à voir... Ce n'est pas toi, c'est mon boulot, c'est difficile, c'est… » Il s'arrêta de parler, ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, « Il est très bel homme. »

Owen jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, s'attendant à une réaction, mais son patron regardait l'écran.

« Non ! » s'écria Rhiannon, comme si c'était la plus grande nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

« Arrêtes tu veux ! » Répondit fermement Ianto.

« Tu te moques de moi, vraiment ?... Vraiment ? Christ tout puissant ! » Rhiannon s'écria choqué, mais elle semblait heureuse aussi. « Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux? Oh mon dieu, depuis quand ? »

L'attitude exagérée de Rhiannon ne s'est pas effacée, Ianto avait l'air pensif.

« C'est juste bizarre » finit par dire Ianto en la regardant, « c'est juste différent ce n'est pas… les hommes… c'est juste lui… c'est seulement lui… et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vraiment nous, donc… je ne veux pas en parler. »

Le cœur de Jack a éclaté rempli des forts sentiments pour l'homme dans ses bras. Le souvenir s'est éteint avec une phrase de Rhiannon.

« Oh… je ne dirais rien, si tu veux garder le silence. Je te promets que je n'en parlerais pas. » L'équipe rigola quand Rhiannon ajouta, « la moustache de la sœur de Johnny n'était pas vraiment le problème, hein ? »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews postées!**

**Je vous dit à Mercredi.**

**Bises, Titia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne !**

**/!\ NOTE : Ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. (Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson maintenant.)**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 09 sur 12**

Le silence régnait dans la baie médicale, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire à Jack. Gwen était en colère et jalouse, mais au fond d'elle il y avait aussi un soupçon de culpabilité. Ianto semblait si incertain dans sa relation, n'étant pas convaincu que Jack puisse éprouver des sentiments pour lui.

« _Est-ce à cause de moi que Ianto n'est pas sûr de sa relation avec Jack ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

Jack était assis là abasourdi, il n'avait jamais réalisé comment Ianto se sentait par rapport à leur relation, il pensait que Ianto savait combien il se souciait de lui… Jack déglutit, qu'il savait combien il l'aimait.

Le silence fût perturbé par la sonnerie du téléphone, Gwen répondit et le tendit à Jack.

« Jack c'est l'UNIT. »

Jack soupira ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il se glissa hors du lit, reposant doucement Ianto dessus. Jack pris le téléphone tout en regardant Ianto dormir. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à tout ce que disait le Général, des mouvements sur sa droite le fit détourner ses yeux de Ianto. Il posa alors son regard sur Gwen, de là où il était il pouvait voir comment elle s'agitait dans tout les sens, agaçant Owen de plus en plus.

« Général », interrompit Jack, « Je suis désolé mais nous avons une alerte de la faille, je vous rappellerai. »

Jack raccrocha, ignorant les plaintes de colère du Général. Il redescendit dans la baie médicale.

« Oui Gwen, je suis sûr putain qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le réveiller, arrêtes de te mêler de chose que tu ne connais pas, et depuis quand ça t'intéresse de toute façon ? Maintenant fais moi confiance, parce que c'est moi le docteur ici ! » Cria Owen.

Le cœur de Jack bondit dans son torse quand Ianto poussa un halètement, rivalisant facilement avec celui qu'il poussait quand il revenait à la vie. Ianto se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Jack courut : « Jésus Owen quel est le problème ? »

Owen vérifia sur tous ses écrans de contrôle.

« Je ne sais pas Jack, le pouls est élevé, l'hypertension artérielle grimpe, ses fonctions synaptiques sont élevés aussi. » Lui répondit le médecin.

Les couleurs à l'écran tourbillonnaient violemment.

Tosh chuchota, « Vous avez dit le "Docteur". »

Owen regarda Jack, « Dieu je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé… »

Jack secoua la tête, « C'était un accident, concentre toi uniquement sur Ianto. »

Jack regarda l'écran, où une image du Hub était apparu . Il regarda l'équipe traverser la porte du sas, traversant le Hub en riant, tenant des tasses de café dans leurs mains.

« Jack est parti ! » s'écria Gwen.

Le visage de Ianto changea, il tenait deux tasses de café dans ses mains.

« Vérifiez la CCTV » a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque.

Tosh a rapidement fait ce qu'on lui demandait et ils ont tous regardé Jack courir vers le TARDIS.

« Pourquoi il courait vers un poste de police ? » Demanda Gwen.

Jack regarda le visage de Ianto, il était vraiment très pâle.

« Woah ! »s'écria Owen quand la boîte bleu de police disparu.

« Qu'est ce qui vient de passer ? » Cria Gwen.

Ianto leur tourna le dos, faisant son chemin jusqu'aux archives et il leur dit simplement :

« Jack a trouvé son Docteur. »

Les images fusaient maintenant, passant de l'une à l'autre avec une vitesse ahurissante.

Ianto dans une rue avec quelqu'un qui pouvait ressembler de loin à Jack, Ianto attendant dans la base juste au cas où Jack décidait de revenir. Écoutant le son du TARDIS, repassant les images de vidéosurveillance maintes et maintes fois au cas où il aurait manqué quelque chose. Chaque café qu'il faisait, il en faisait un pour Jack aussi, "_juste au cas où"_ dit-il à Owen un jour. Assis sur le toit, regardant les étoiles, marmonnant tout seul, se demandant où Jack pouvait bien être. Puis Ianto regardant tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient sur le médecin, ses disputes avec Gwen, Owen assis sur son canapé mettant de la nourriture dans son assiette, repoussant toujours un peu plus l'épuisement qui l'assaillait chaque jour.

Puis les images se concentrèrent sur une seule.

Ianto était en train de marcher dans la rue.

« Gwen, Owen, Tosh quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Il tapa sur son oreillette et jura en gallois quand il ne reçu pas de réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans une ruelle, deux weevils lui bloquant la sortie. Ianto leva son arme et leur tira dessus, les aspergeant ainsi avec du spray anti-weevil. Le SUV est apparu derrière et Owen en sortit, il mit les deux Weevils dans le coffre sans parler à Ianto et il est parti comme il était venu.

« C'est un rêve », a déclaré Owen, « Je ne me souviens pas que cela ce soit passer. »

Ianto reprit sa marche se promenant le long d'une route déserte, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un bout de manteau bleu au bout de la rue, Ianto prit de la vitesse.

« Jack ? » a-t-il appelé, courant après lui et s'arrêtant net quand le TARDIS apparu juste devant lui.

Ianto frappa à la porte, « Jack ? » a-t-il appelé de nouveau.

La porte était légèrement ouverte, Ianto hésita, puis passa la tête par la porte. Il regarda Jack parler avec quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir de là où il se tenait.

« Il n'y a rien ici qui me retient, rien du tout… sauf toi. » Dit Jack.

Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent quand il se regarda à l'écran, étreindre Gwen.

« Voyage avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit avec un baiser. La porte claqua, laissant Ianto dans l'obscurité.

Il commença à pleuvoir et Ianto se figea quand il a entendu le grognement des Weevils derrière lui, il se tourna et il tomba au sol, se tenant le cou où l'un des weevil l'avait frappé. Le Weevil se changea en Lisa, sa voix informatisée disant qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles, suivi par un des cannibales tenant un couteau sur sa gorge, un Daleks hurlant qu'il devait tous les exterminer, les différents aliens qui voulaient plus de son sang, John Hart crier « Eye Candy » à plusieurs reprises, Owen lui criant qu'il était qu'un "coup d'un soir", Tosh lui disant "on aurait pu tous être converti ", Gwen et Jack se moquant de lui tout en s'embrassant et puis Ifan élevant sa ceinture pour le frapper.

Les images tourbillonnaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, passant d'une peur à une autre, l'équipe se sentait malade de voir comment Ianto était assis sous la pluie, se balançant en disant « _je suis désolé_ » le répétant encore et encore. Des Weevils se dressaient au dessus de lui,

« À quoi bon ? » murmura-t-il, ne résistant pas quand les Weevils lui sautèrent dessus pour l'achever.

Les moniteurs dans la baie médicale se mirent à sonner et devinrent complètement fous.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je vous dis à Samedi.**

**Bises, Titia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus joyeux cette fois.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 sur 12**

« Jack ! », hurla Owen pour couvrir le bruit des moniteurs, « il est en état de choc. »

Ianto tremblait, gémissait, ses yeux bougeaient très vite en dessous de ses paupières.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Jack en tenant les bras de Ianto, de sorte que Owen puisse lui administrer un produit pour le calmer.

Owen regarda les moniteurs, les données arrivaient en masse il n'arrivait même pas à toutes les lire. De plus, elles menaçaient de surcharger le système.

« Je pense que les cauchemars sont trop nombreux, trop de peur et de mauvais souvenirs en une fois, ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Ce dispositif doit être défectueux, je ne pense pas qu'il doit faire ça aux patients qu'ils l'utilisent. Son rythme cardiaque est beaucoup trop élevés ! » Lui dit Owen en lui injectant un calmant.

« Le médicament ne fonctionne pas, il ne se calme pas ! », répliqua le médecin quelques minutes plus tard.

Owen ne savait pas quoi faire, le cœur de Ianto battait beaucoup trop rapidement, s'il ne se calmait pas dans les minutes à venir, il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

« Parle lui, on va voir si cela fonctionne. » Dit Owen ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Jack avait l'air effrayé, « Mais que dois-je lui dire ? De quoi je dois parler ?

Tosh lui dit, « Des souvenir heureux, rappels lui des souvenirs heureux. Il faut équilibrer ses pensées, en ce moment il a trop de mauvais souvenirs en tête. »

Jack prit la main de Ianto dans la sienne, « Ianto écoutes moi, tu as besoin de te calmer, ok ? ».

« Je suis désolé », fit la voix de Ianto à l'écran.

« Ne soit pas désolé, ne soit pas désolé mon amour, rappel toi les bons moments. Comme… comme quand toi et Tosh vous êtes allé au Pub pour parler des nouveaux potins, vous êtes si proche. Je me demande souvent de quoi vous pouvez parler tout les deux. Est-ce que vous parlez de nous ? Ou alors vous parlez d'autre chose, comme les films que vous allez voir ou du travail ou bien… je ne sais pas. »

« Son cœur se calme », murmura Owen, regardant les scans de Ianto, « continus de lui parler. »

Les gémissements de Ianto ont diminué et l'image d'un Pub est apparu sur l'écran.

Tosh était assise à une table avec un verre de vin à la main, mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient toujours les mêmes : "j'ai failli être converti à cause de toi". Le visage de Ianto en face d'elle reflétait toujours autant la souffrance.

Jack leva les yeux vers Owen, la peur clairement gravé sur son visage.

« Fais partir les mauvais souvenirs », insista Owen, « il y a beaucoup trop d'appareil en surcharge, ils ne vont pas tenir plus longtemps. Son rythme cardiaque a ralenti mais cela n'est pas encore assez, son cerveau ne va pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps. Au mieux il va s'en sortir avec un énorme mal de tête, au pire… »

Tosh avait les larmes qui coulaient qui son visage, Owen n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, elle voulait Ianto de retour, pour l'emmener au pub et lui raconter des blagues salaces et des potins sur Owen, Jack et Gwen. Elle se pencha sur Ianto.

« Ianto chéri, concentre toi sur notre soirée au pub, tu te rappels cette blague que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? J'ai ri si fort que le vin est sorti de mon nez ! J'étais tellement gêné, mais tu as simplement épongé le vin et puis nous avons ri tout les deux un peu plus fort. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Gwen la regarda avec surprise, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Ianto et Tosh avoir un fou rire. Ils étaient des personnes beaucoup trop calme, elle ne les voyait jamais rire. Owen sourit quand le corps de Ianto se calma, assez rapidement.

Les images à l'écran montrèrent Tosh rire si fort que le vin à voler hors de son nez, ce qui a fait rire Ianto encore plus fort, les verres posés sur la et leur barra le chemin. Ianto se mit à trembler Tosh regarda Jack avec désespoir.

Jack se pencha, « Pense à un souvenir heureux » a-t-il exhortait, « pense à David et Mica, pense aux personnes qui sont ta famille. Rappel toi quand tu les as emmené à la plage, concentre toi juste sur ça ! »

Les images à l'écran ont montré Ianto avec David et Mica sur la plage, riant et jouant à faire des châteaux de sable. Ce n'était pas particulièrement une belle journée, il y avait des nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel, mais Ianto et les enfants étaient heureux. Ils ont regardé David et Mica essayé d'enterrer Ianto dans le sable, mais Ianto a commencé à les chatouiller pour les en empêcher.

Jack sourit, il savait que Ianto était bon avec les enfants et le regarder rire et jouer rappela à Jack comment Ianto était jeune. Il se sentait un peu comme un vieillard à ses côtés.

David se leva et cria, « Le dernier à la mer est un œuf pourri ! »

Les enfants se mirent à courir rapidement vers la mer.

Tosh, Owen et Jack sourirent largement quand Ianto poussa un cri tout à fait indigne quand l'eau froide atteint ses pieds.

Les enfants se mirent à l'éclabousser et Jack pouvait voir que même si l'eau était très froide, ils étaient tous les trois vraiment heureux. Le bonheur s'arrêta quand un Cybermen est sortit de la mer, Mica et David criaient tandis qua Ianto essaya d'attraper les enfants mais le Cybermen l'en empêcha. La respiration de Ianto s'accéléra et Owen regarda Jack ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Ianto, ça n'a pas eu lieu, les Cybermen ont disparu désormais. Tu as eu une belle journée avec les enfants, ils sont rentrés à la maison sains et saufs. Tu t'en souviens ? Souviens toi de m'avoir dit que Rhiannon s'est mise en colère parce que tu leur avais acheté une crème glacée et que cela les avait rendu hyperactif. Tu m'as dit que c'était le rôle d'un oncle de faire plaisir à ses neveux. Penses au moment heureux. », S'exclama Jack.

Les couleurs tourbillonnèrent de nouveau et l'image se figea sur Tosh, Owen et Jack. Ses coéquipiers étaient heureux de voir que ce n'était pas un mauvais souvenir.

Ianto était assis avec eux, riant et plaisantant autour de plat chinois. Ianto et Owen se balançaient des plaisanteries sarcastiques, tandis que Jack volés des morceaux de nourriture dans l'assiette de Ianto.

Gwen regarda le souvenir et un sentiment amère monta en elle quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'apparaissait pas dans ce souvenir. Pendant un court moment, elle souhaita qu'elle n'est pas pensé cela.

Ils avaient finis leur dîner et ils étaient tous retournés à leurs différentes tâches, Ianto est allé à la cuisine pour laver les assiettes. Les coudes profondément enfoncés dans la mousse, il entendit des pas derrière lui, il rit et dit :

« Je serais là dans cinq minutes », il se retourna, « Oh Gwen, désolé je ne savais… »

Gwen le regarda de haut en bas et ricana : « Alors quoi, Jack revient et tu cours de nouveau dans son lit ? Que crois-tu faire Ianto ? Il ne veut pas de quelqu'un comme toi, tu es un bon à rien. Reste loin de lui ! »

Ianto la regarda choqué et renifla : « C'est fini Gwen, il ne te veut pas. Accepte le simplement et ne rend les choses plus difficile.

Gwen sourit : « Eh bien voyons voir lequel de nous deux il veut réellement, je vais apparaître devant lui et lui parler de mon engagement. Dès qu'il va voir qu'il va me perdre, il me voudra moi. C'est Jack après tout, il veut les choses qu'il ne peut pas avoir. »

Les yeux de Ianto brillaient dangereusement, « Ce que tu dis est vrai, mais qu'est ce que tu vas y gagner, hein ? Tu vas perdre Rhys, l'homme qui t'aime réellement. Allez Gwen, ne va pas risquer ça."

Gwen se détourna de lui, « Il me voudra moi, parce qu'il m'aime, moi pas toi. Il t'a quitté après tout. »

Ianto se tenait là dans la cuisine, les mains mouillé avec de l'eau qui coulait sur le sol. Il regarda Gwen et Jack sur la passerelle, son visage s'assombrit quand il a vu comment Jack était bouleversé et choqué de voir que Gwen était désormais fiancée. Ianto détourna les yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'une roue de secours. » murmura-t-il.

Il reprit la vaisselle sans plus jeter un regard sur la passerelle, ne voulant pas qu'on voit que cela l'affectait.

* * *

**J'ai vraiment envie de frapper Gwen, pas vous ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**À Mercredi !**

**Bises, Titia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à "**Secrets-and-Smile**". **

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont à la BBC.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 sur 12**

Jack lança un regard noir à Gwen avant de reporter son attention sur Ianto qui tremblait encore, mais pas aussi violemment qu'avant.

« Son pouls est encore élevé », murmura Owen, en tapotant sur un écran.

Jack se pencha vers Ianto caressant son visage, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je ne repars plus Ianto, jamais. Je ne vais pas te quitter de nouveau, arrête de penser à Gwen et au Docteur. Repense à nous, à nos bons moments. »

Là encore les couleurs tourbillonnèrent rapidement sur l'écran et plusieurs images s'affichèrent, certaines s'affichaient beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent comprendre leur signification, mais ils étaient sûr que les images étaient toutes de Ianto et de Jack. Malgré que les images s'affichaient trop rapidement, ils réussirent à comprendre la signification de certaine d'entre elle.

Jack et Ianto dans un restaurant riant et bavardant, Gwen les surprenant alors qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles dans la serre et Ianto lui disant que Jack trichait toujours quand ils jouaient à cache-cache nu. Jack le tenant par la taille alors que Ianto faisait du café, eux assis sur le divan de Ianto mangeant un petit déjeuner avec pour seul vêtement leurs boxeurs et leurs t-shirts, eux avoir des relations sexuelles… dans plusieurs endroits différents nota Tosh. Eux allant à la chasse aux Weevils et s'embrassant à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans une allée sombre.

Les souvenirs à l'écran commencèrent à ralentir pour s'arrêter plus précisément sur certains souvenirs.

Jack et Ianto étaient couchés sur un toit, regardant les étoiles et Jack lui parlant des mondes différents qu'il avait visité, son excitation faisait sourire Ianto doucement.

Un autre souvenir vint s'installer sur l'écran, Ianto demandant à Jack s'il reviendrait en arrière pour retourner à son époque après qu'ils aient discuté de l'avenir de Tommy, leur baiser passionné qui a suivi après que Jack est répondu qu'il ne changerait rien.

Ces souvenirs étaient court et mignon du point de vue de l'équipe, le cerveau de Ianto s'était enfin arrêté sur un seul souvenir.

Ils regardèrent tous Gwen tenir la main de Jack alors qu'il gisait mort dans la morgue, elle regarda sa montre, jeta ensuite un regard d'envie à Jack et après un soupir de dépit elle quitta la morgue. Ils observèrent alors Ianto attendre qu'elle soit hors de vue pour allait retrouver Jack rapidement. Il prit la main de Jack et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que Gwen avait coiffé les cheveux de Jack d'une différente façon, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amany pour les remettre comme avant.

« Beaucoup mieux » a-t-il chuchoté, son visage montrait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pu venir te voir plus tôt, Gwen ne voulait pas partir, elle sera probablement de retour dans une minute. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jack… je t'ai trahi… encore une fois. Je n'aurais pas dû croire l'apparition de Lisa. Tu ne peux pas être mort Jack, pas alors que tu me hais … Je ne comprends pas Jack, tu ne peux pas mourir… tu as vécu pendant des siècles. »

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent, Ianto avait toujours su son secret ? À l'écran Ianto offrit à Jack un pâle sourire.

« Tu as toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien dans les archives, mais j'ai trouvé des dossiers sur toi Jack, c'est bizarre je sais ce que tu as fait pendant les cent dernières années pourtant je sais à peine qui tu es réellement. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas en parler, bien que j'aurais aimé te le dire quand j'ai découvert une photo de toi dans les années soixante-dix. Mon dieu les vêtements étaient vraiment horribles, n'est ce pas ? »

Jack essaya de sourire mais il se sentait mal, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Ianto sans son masque, on pouvait clairement voir toutes ses émotions sur son visage.

« J'ai toujours voulu t'en parler cependant, ça doit être un tel fardeau, vivre éternellement et voir les personnes qu'on aime mourir. Je… je ne peux imaginer te perdre un jour. » Ianto se mit à pleurer : « Je ne crois pas en dieu, c'est difficile avec ce travail, mais j'espère que tu es dans un endroit paisible. Je suis désolé Jack, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Ianto leva les yeux quand il entendit Gwen revenir, il posa une main sur le côté du visage de Jack.

« Au revoir Jack », murmura-t-il.

Gwen entra dans la pièce, « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Exigea-t-elle de savoir

Gwen fronça les sourcils quand elle s'approcha du corps de Jack, elle poussa Ianto loin de Jack et changea de nouveau les cheveux de Jack.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul », dit Ianto, son masque mal ajusté sur son visage.

« Et bien je suis ici maintenant », déclara Gwen.

Ianto sortit lentement de la morgue et il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Jack, il ouvrit lentement la porte et contempla la pièce avec un air perdu sur son visage. Il regarda le manteau de Jack, sa main hésita à le toucher mais alors qu'il le tenait dans ses mains, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et commença à sangloter.

Ianto se mit à pleurer sur la table, Jack caressa son visage lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille. Tosh regarda Gwen, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait manqué de voir comment Gwen avait été horrible avec Ianto.

Jack essayait de retenir ses larmes, « Amour, je suis de retour, je suis vivant, je ne suis pas mort… S'il te plait reviens, je vais te montrer toutes les photos horribles des années soixante-dix, s'il te plait reviens. J'ai besoin de toi Ianto… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

Les couleurs tourbillonnèrent et l'image montra une chambre dans l'obscurité, baignée dans un rayon de lune passant au travers des stores.

Jack et Ianto étaient couchés dans le lit ensemble endormi face à face,Ianto bougea dans son sommeil et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sourit en voyant Jack mais fronça les sourcils en voyant que son amant gémissait dans son sommeil. Il tira Jack proche de lui, l'immortel a immédiatement enroulé ses bras autour de Ianto et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était rapide à cause du cauchemar. Ianto mit la tête de Jack sous son menton en lui caressant le bras et lui chuchotant des mots en gallois.

Jack sourit, quand Ianto lui parlait en gallois cela le calmait toujours, il utilisait toujours un ton apaisant et Jack aimait même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

L'équipe observa la respiration de Jack se calmer, Ianto lui chuchotant toujours des mots en gallois en lui caressant les cheveux. Gwen sursauta et regarda Ianto avec surprise.

Jack savait qu'elle avait compris ce que Ianto disait.

« Gwen, qu'est ce qu'il dit. » Lui demanda Jack.

Elle secoua la tête et répondit : « Je ne sais pas. »

Owen la regarda, « Gwen nous savons très bien que tu sais parler le gallois, toi et Ianto avaient toujours l'habitude de le parler. Maintenant, nous savons probablement que tu étais une chienne avec lui, mais nous savons que tu le comprends. »

Gwen secoua la tête de nouveau, « Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire pour lui, c'est moi qui aurait du dire ces paroles, pas lui ! »

Jack était perplexe, « Qu'est ce qu'il dit Gwen ? Dis le moi. »

Gwen secoua de nouveau la tête : « Je ne peux pas… ça fait trop mal et s'il voulait que tu le saches, il te l'aurait dit de toute façon et il ne l'a pas fait. Il est évident qu'il ne voulait pas te le dire, inutile de le gêner. »

Jack avait une petite idée de quoi voulait parler Gwen, mais il n'était pas sûr.

« Tosh », demanda-t-il.

Les mains de Tosh couraient déjà sur le clavier.

« J'ouvre un programme de traduction. » Lui dit-elle.

Gwen se tenait juste là, debout incapable de bouger, elle paraissait misérable. Elle savait qu'une fois que Jack entendait ce que Ianto lui disait, elle perdrait Jack définitivement.

Tosh regarda Jack craintivement, « C'est un peu privé Jack. »

Jack lui retourna sous regard et lui dit doucement, « Nous avons déjà vus beaucoup de ses secrets, un de plus ne fera surement pas de mal. »

À l'écran, Ianto chuchotait toujours à l'oreille de Jack.

« Que signifie Cariad Tosh ? Il ne cesse de le répéter », demanda Owen.

Tosh regarda son écran d'ordinateur et répondit, « Cela signifie amant ou être à cher. »

« Alors Tosh, que dit Ianto ? », demanda Jack de nouveau alors que les images à l'écran ont été remplacé par de simple couleur tourbillonnante.

Tosh se racla la gorge et commença la traduction.

« N'aies pas peur, tu es en sécurité ici avec moi, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, amour. Tu es en sécurité, tu n'es plus là-bas, tu es sain et sauf amour, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je laisserai jamais ce salaud t'approcher de nouveau. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te sauver, je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, mais c'est fini maintenant, ce n'est jamais arrivé, nous sommes tous vivant, tu es ici avec moi et je vais prendre soin de toi...»

Tosh fit une pause et reprit la traduction,

«... Je t'aime mon amour, ce n'est pas grave que tu sois parti, je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi, mais je vais prendre soin de toi, je vais t'aimer et nous allons nous débarrasser de ces cauchemars. Et quand je mourrai, je vais m'assurer qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, comme cela tu ne seras plus jamais seul… Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal de nouveau. Calme toi mon cœur, tu es en sécurité, tu es à la maison, il ne te blessera plus jamais. »

* * *

**Un chapitre plein d'émotion entre Ianto et Jack et une Gwen toujours aussi insensible.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews.  
**

**Et je vous dis à Samedi pour le dernier chapitre !**

**Bises, Titia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à "**_Secrets-and-Smiles_**".**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont à la BBC.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 sur 12**

Alors que Tosh finissait de lire la traduction, les yeux de Jack se remplirent de larme, il regarda au travers de ses larmes le visage de Ianto, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Tosh sourit heureuse pour eux, Owen lui était heureux que le pouls de Ianto soit revenu enfin à la normal et le cœur de Gwen se brisa.

Jack chuchotait toujours à l'oreille de Ianto, « Je t'aime aussi Ianto, ne pense jamais le contraire, peu importe ce que les autres disent. Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu oublies tout tes mauvais souvenirs et que tu te réveilles, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles Ianto s'il te plaît. »

Ianto ne se réveilla pas alors Jack l'embrassa légèrement, Jack se sentit stupide il n'était pas dans les contes de fées, il ne pouvait pas réveiller Ianto avec un baiser. Mais là encore… Les pensées de Jack étaient focalisées sur cette nuit où Lisa a été découverte, Ianto était inconscient et grâce à son baiser Ianto s'était réveillé.

« Ianto ? J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles… s'il te plaît Yan. Oublies les mauvais moments et reviens-moi. » Supplia Jack.

La voix de Jack se brisa un peu, il embrassa de nouveau Ianto. Il essaya de lui faire passer un peu de sa propre essence de vie, celle que Rose lui avait confié. Il avait gagné l'immortalité à cause de Rose et du TARDIS, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le voir mourir. Et aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait, lui aussi ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir Ianto enfermer dans un sommeil aussi douloureux.

Jack lui communiqua alors un peu de son énergie au travers du baiser qu'il lui donnait, pendant un certain temps il ne s'est rien passé et puis il y a eu une légère réponse. Jack approfondit un peu plus la pression sur ses lèvres et il sentit un léger souffle d'air sur ses propres lèvres et Ianto répondit à son baiser doucement. Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Ianto s'ouvrir lentement, son amant regarda autour de lui essayant de savoir où il était.

« Jack ? Quel est le problème ? » Murmura Ianto.

Avant qu'il puisse savoir quoi que ce soit, Jack le prit dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort qu'il cru que ses os allaient se casser. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les sourires soulagés d'Owen et Tosh et il vit aussi Gwen pleurer dans un coin.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda de nouveau Ianto.

Jack attrapa le visage de Ianto et l'embrassa, Ianto s'éloigna après une seconde, il rougit et lança un regard inquiet à Gwen ce qui agaça royalement Owen.

« Je vais vérifier sur lui, ensuite on va tous rentrer chez nous et pendant que je l'ausculte tu vas pouvoir avoir une conversation avec Gwen », décida Owen.

Jack tira Ianto pour un autre petit baiser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda doucement Jack en appuyant leur front ensemble.

Ianto réfléchit une seconde, « Bien, je suppose… un peu fatigué »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Owen, Tosh et Jack se mirent à rigoler.

Jack s'éloigna finalement de Ianto mais il garda le contact un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait, c'était comme s'il avait peur que Ianto disparaisse s'il le lâchait. Jack hocha la tête en direction d'Owen et le médecin commença à vérifier sur Ianto pour voir s'il était correct.

Jack murmura, « Je reviens bientôt » à Ianto, puis il se tourna vers le haut de la baie médicale. « Gwen ! » dit-il brusquement, sans regarder derrière lui il monta dans son bureau.

Gwen regarda ses coéquipiers, une légère crainte clairement affiché sur son visage, mais Tosh et Owen lui lancèrent juste un regard rempli de dédain, Ianto regardait tout ce qui se passait avec perplexité.

Jack n'a pas offert de siège à Gwen quand elle arriva dans le bureau, elle se demanda ce que Jack allait faire d'elle. Est-ce qu'il allait lui donner du Retcon ? Allait-il enfin voir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et les lui retourner ? Allait-il choisir son amant sur elle ?

« Eh bien ? », déclara Jack en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il était trop en colère pour la regarder, s'il la regardait il allait la jeter hors de son bureau et hors de la base sans qu'elle ne puisse donner aucun explication. À la place, il baissa son regard sur la baie médicale où Ianto était assis en train de prendre des médicaments, «_ sa tête doit vraiment lui faire mal_ », pensa Jack. Ses pensées ont été confirmées quand Owen baissa les lumières pour aider la migraine à partir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Jack. Je suis désolé. » Dit Gwen.

La colère de Jack revint à la surface : « Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois présenter des excuses »

Gwen regarda ses pieds ; « Je sais » a-t-elle chuchoté.

Jack la regarda avec lassitude, il voulait juste rentrer à la maison et parler avec Ianto, il en avait assez des gamineries de Gwen et les événements d'aujourd'hui l'avaient vraiment fatigué.

« Tu es suspendu, pendant un mois » dit-il simplement.

La bouche de Gwen s'ouvrit en grand, « Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Les yeux de Jack étaient noirs de colère : « Si je le peux Gwen, tu as agi bassement au cours des derniers mois. »

Gwen l'interrompit, « Oui j'ai laissé mes sentiments personnels prendre le dessus…. »

Jack a claqué son poing sur la table, « Ce n'était pas professionnel et c'était totalement déplacé Gwen, je te faisais confiance ! Quand je suis revenu, j'ai fait l'éloge de ton travail en temps que dirigeant de l'équipe. Tu as trahi ma confiance et tu as blessé mon équipe ! »

« C'est juste parce que c'est Ianto n'est-ce pas Jack ? » rétorqua Gwen. « Si cela avait été Owen… »

« La punition aurait été la même. » Gronda Jack. « Il n'y a pas de favoritisme dans mon équipe, juste parce que je suis dans une relation avec Ianto ne veut pas dire que tu peux "l'intimider", faute de meilleur mot, comme tu le veux ! Tu penses que c'est du favoritisme ? Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, depuis que tu es arrivé je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est Ianto que j'ai favorisé, parce que c'est clairement toi qu j'ai favorisé. Tu n'écoutes pas mes ordres et pourtant tu échappes aux conséquences. Pour ce genre de commentaire, ta suspension passe à six semaines. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre Gwen, tu as vraiment mal traité un coéquipier, s'attendant à qu'il fasse ton travail et puis tu obtiens les félicitations pour ça. Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire son deuil alors que tu savais très bien que nous étions ensemble. Tu as attiré l'attention sur toi, tu as agi comme une veuve éploré tandis que Rhys était à la maison et que Ianto était contraint de rester à l'écart ! »

« Il aurait pu rester », dit Gwen avec humeur.

« Non, il ne pouvait pas Gwen c'est un homme privé ! Mon dieu, n'as-tu rien appris sur lui aujourd'hui ? »

Gwen se mordit la lèvre, « C'est moi qui t'ai ramené. Et c'est moi que tu as remercié, moi ! »

Jack secoua la tête : « Je t'ai remercié comme je l'aurais fait avec toutes autres personnes. Tu ne peux ramener les gens à la vie grâce à un baiser Gwen, c'est la vie réelle et non un conte de fées. »

Il sourit intérieurement quand il repensa à ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt dans la baie médicale.

Gwen a commencé à crier : « Je ne peux pas être absente pendant six semaines, vous avez besoin de moi ici. »

Jack secoua la tête, « Nous allons gérer sans toi et pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai besoin d'une pause de toi aussi. Tu m'as constamment utilisé contre Ianto et ce n'est pas bien. Nous sommes heureux ensemble Gwen et je ne vais pas briser notre bonheur parce que tu n'es pas satisfaite de ta vie. »

Gwen se leva et essaya d'arrêter physiquement ses sanglots en malaxant sa poitrine avec sa main.

« Mais je t'aime », répondit Gwen.

Jack secoua durement la tête, « Non, tu ne m'aime pas. Tu as laissé Ianto tout seul, tu as agi de la manière la plus mesquine, immature et dégoûtante possible ces derniers mois. Et Ianto a continué à te protéger en ne me parlant pas de ton comportement ! Tu as même risqué sa vie aujourd'hui ! »

« Quoi », cria Gwen.

« Tu as délibérément fait en sorte que le dispositif face revivre à Ianto ses souvenirs sur les cannibales, Jésus Gwen il a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'était pas arrivé à passer au dessus ? Que faire si je n'avais pas réussi à le calmer ? Donc, Gwen Cooper tu seras en suspension de six semaines sans solde, je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre jusqu'à là. Compris ? »

Les sanglots de Gwen résonnèrent dans le Hub et Ianto regarda Owen qui lui regardait ses données.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Ianto.

Owen leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant, qui en vérité fit peur à Ianto un peu plus.

« Jack va te l'expliquer, nous t'avons trouvé effondré dans les archives, enfin Jack t'a trouvé grâce à la CCTV… Tu faisais du rangement comme à ton habitude, maniaque tel que tu es. »

Ianto lui sourit, le Owen sarcastique Ianto pouvait le gérer. Mais le Owen gentil était un peu trop bizarre pour lui en ce moment., même si c'était devenu assez récurent ces derniers mois.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut mettre ton cœur au repos pendant les prochains jours, je te mets sur travaux légers, ok ? », il termina son analyse et donna à Ianto plusieurs pilules. « Celle-ci aideront avec vos maux de tête. »

Ianto grimaça quand l'alarme du sas se déclencha signifiant le départ de Gwen.

Jack descendit les escaliers, avec son manteau et celui de Ianto dans ses mains.

« Peut-on rentrer à la maison maintenant ? » Il demanda.

Ianto avait l'air un peu surpris, depuis quand son appartement était le domicile de Jack ?

Owen hocha la tête, « Rien de trop fatiguant ce soir les gars, donne à son cœur un peu de repos. »

Ianto rougit un peu quand Jack se contenta de sourire, Jack savait qu'Owen pensait au souvenir qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, Owen rougit et Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire. Owen détourna les yeux et Ianto se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Jack l'aida à enfiler son manteau et l'aida à descendre de la table, Tosh vint le serrer contre elle :

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux Ianto. »

Ianto sourit et tapota le dos de Tosh pendant une seconde avant de se séparer d'elle, Ianto fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'ombre de tristesse à travers les yeux de Tosh. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que les mots de Tosh cachaient beaucoup de chose ?

Elle sourit, « Déjeuner au pub demain ? »

Ianto essaya d'ignorer le sentiment d'appréhension dans son estomac, pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ?

« Bien sûr », il hocha la tête, sourit, puis parti du Hub avec Jack.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ianto gisait recroquevillé contre Jack sur le canapé pendant que Jack lui expliquait ce que l'appareil était. Ianto avait peur.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Jack le tint plus près, en caressant les cheveux de Ianto légèrement pour essayer de faire partir le mal de tête.

« Canary Warf, Lisa, les cannibales… » Ianto hocha la tête légèrement, « … ton père. »

Ianto se figea, il regarda Jack, « Quoi mon père ? »

Jack avala un peu de salive, « Qu'il te frappait toi et ta mère. »

Ianto grimaça et se détacha de Jack, « Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. »

Il serra un peu plus ses genoux contre lui, « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Nous avons vu ta demande à Lisa. » Ianto sourit doucement, « nous t'avons vu prendre David et Mica à la plage, nous tous en train de rire dans la Hub, Tosh et toi au pub… » Jack ne voulait pas que les mauvais souvenirs entachent les bons. « Toi et moi avoir des relations sexuelles. »

Ianto gémit, embarrassé, il se cogna la tête contre ses genoux et fit la grimace quand son mal de tête grandi.

« Owen ne me laissera plus jamais tranquille. » Gémit-il

Jack sourit, tirant Ianto un peu plus près de lui, lui frottant la tête à nouveau : « Je pense qu'il a été impressionné. »

Ianto leva un sourcil.

Jack regarda Ianto dans les yeux, « Nous avons vu une nouvelle facette de Gwen. » Ianto ferma les yeux, « nous avons vu comment elle était terrible avec toi quand j'étais absent et quand je suis rentré. Ianto j'ai besoin que tu saches que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. Je ne veux pas être avec elle, je veux être avec toi. »

Ianto sourit un peu et s'installa encore plus confortablement dans l'étreinte de Jack.

« Nous avons vu une nouvelle facette de Owen aussi, quand il est venu à toi quand j'étais partis. Il te faisait manger et il regardait si tu allais bien.

Ianto haussa les épaules, « C'était de ma faute, je me suis mis dans un tel gâchis tout seul. »

Jack resserra son emprise sur Ianto, « Non Ianto, Owen avait raison, je ne te mérite pas. Je veux que tu saches que je ne partirais pas de nouveau. »

Jack se déplaça afin que lui et Ianto soit face à face.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Ianto.

« Rhiannon te poser des questions sur ce mec que sa copine avait vu avec toi et qui ressemblait à une star de cinéma. » Jack sourit un peu plus et Ianto rougit en se souvenant de quoi il parlait. « Et il y avait aussi, cette nuit où tu me parlais en gallois quand je faisais un cauchemar. » Ianto devint encore plus rouge, et Jack le rapprocha, « Tosh l'a traduit. »

Ianto refusa de regarder Jack dans les yeux, « Tu n'auras pas dû le traduire. »

Jack toucha doucement son visage : « Je sais, mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que tu disais. Je suis désolé que tout le monde l'ai vu, mais nous avons dû regarder pour que nous puissions te parler pour t'aider à faire face aux mauvais souvenirs. »

Ianto hocha la tête bêtement, il savait qu'il devait le faire mais il se sentait comme s'ils avaient " violé " ses plus précieux souvenirs. Tous le monde avaient vu ses secrets et maintenant ils savaient tout de lui, cela lui faisait vraiment peur.

Jack fronça les sourcils, il voyait bien que Ianto était bouleversé et embarrassé. Il leva le menton de Ianto pour qu'il puisse regarder le gallois dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose de bon est sorti de tout ça Yan. » Lui dit-il

Ianto croisa son regard, « Quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai réalisé que je devais te dire quelque chose Ianto… Je pensais que tu le savais, mais… mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas si évident que je le croyais. Je t'aime, il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi. »

Ianto regarda Jack dans les yeux et lui murmura : « Je t'aime aussi », avant d'embrasser Jack doucement.

Plus tard dans la nuit Ianto regarda Jack dormir avec un sourire sur son visage. Jack ronflait légèrement, son bras enroulait autour de la taille de Ianto, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'il était vraiment embarrassant de savoir ce qui s'était passé, que l'équipe ait vu ses peurs les plus sombres, il était content que cela se soit passé alors qu'il était entouré dé l'équipe. Il avait des amis incroyables et ils connaissaient tous l'horreur que peut être Torchwood et Ianto savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient des cauchemars similaires au sien. Il était heureux que Gwen est enfin arrêtée de courir après Jack, il espérait que leur relation professionnelle pourra aller mieux, mais il doutait qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

Ianto soupira en pensant à son père, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis de nombreuses années, il avait effacé ses dossiers afin qu'Owen ne puisse jamais savoir que son père lui ait cassé la jambe un jour. Mais étrangement, il ne se sentait plus en colère, il se rendit compte qu'il était passé au dessus, peut être que le dispositif a fonctionné après tout. Juste avant de s'endormir Ianto sourit, il pouvait enfin laisser partir toutes les horreurs de son passé et de regarder vers l'avenir.

Un avenir plein de bonheur, un avenir avec Jack.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, cela me tenait à cœur de vous la faire partager. Je crois que c'est l'une des première histoire que j'ai lu en anglais et je l'ai adoré tout de suite et je suis contente si vous l'avez aimé autant que moi.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mit cette histoire en Favorite ou en Follow. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des Review (Je sais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre cette semaine, mais je le ferais dimanche c'est promis).**

**J'ai pris du retard sur la prochaine traduction, mais je vais essayer de poster l'histoire le plus vite possible. **

**Alors à bientôt !**

**Bises, Titia.**


End file.
